


beautiful blue eyes

by kingofembers



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Admiration, Cuddles, M/M, Self Indulgent As Fuck, shin-ah and Zeno love each other's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofembers/pseuds/kingofembers
Summary: Shin-ah doesn't understand why everyone finds his eyes so beautiful when Zeno's are so much better.





	

Shin-ah didn’t understand why everyone gushed about how beautiful his eyes were. He spent so long considering them a curse of sorts that he was always taken off guard when someone made an attempt to yank off his mask to sneak a peak. It’s why he was used to shutting his eyes whenever the mask was lifted, squeezing them shut and using his knowledge of the area to navigate.

Jea-ha was always forceful and always spent time trying to sneak a peek. Shin-ah was getting better about his surroundings, better at catching Jae-ha’s wrists to keep him in place and away from his mask. Kija was more discreet about his interest, but he had caught Hakuryuu trying to sneak a glance underneath the mask before. Yona has seen them, she already believes that they’re beautiful, and Yun looks to ruffle his hair when he gets self-conscious about them.

But then there was Zeno.

Zeno never pressed for Shin-ah to take off his mask. He was rather calm about the whole ordeal, but he had seen them before. The same eyes in a different face, the same colours and brilliance. So he never pushed, but even Shin-ah noticed the thinly veiled curiosity.

Like in moments like these, where the two of them sat beneath a tree looking up at the swirls of colours. Zeno was quiet for once, his head leaning on Shin-ah’s shoulder and his hair tickling Shin-ah’s jaw. Shin-ah lifted his mask slightly and turned his head, pressing his face into the soft strands while Zeno hummed a song that he had never heard before. Warm fingers curled around Shin-ah’s wrist, and Zeno turned his head slightly.

Shin-ah’s eyes widened fractionally as Zeno’s eyes met his, and he stiffened up as the urge to yank his mask down arose. Zeno blinked, and Shin-ah was captivated by the billions of shades of blue in his eyes.

Why did people think that his eyes were so beautiful when Zeno’s were so much better?

Zeno pressed a little bit closer, their shoulders and hips pressed together as he gently knocked their foreheads together with a smile. One hand came up, fingers brushing against Shin-ah’s jaw. Warmth crawled up his neck and Shin-ah’s eyes widened fractionally.

“Why do you Seiryuus all cover your beautiful eyes?” Zeno whispered, his eyes glittering with something that looked like affection. Shin-ah blushed softly.

“These…” Shin-ah’s eyes flickered up and down, looking to Zeno’s lips before becoming entranced by his eyes again. “... Not as beautiful… as yours.”

Zeno blinked in surprise, eyes rounding fractionally. Shin-ah went to pull away but Zeno’s hands cupping his jaw, his thumbs running across his cheekbone, stopped him. Shin-ah felt warmth swirl in his stomach, spreading to his fingers and toes and making his whole body tingle just from the look Zeno was giving him.

Zeno’s hands slid towards the back of his neck, fingers twirling the short blue strands around and around.

“Shin-ah?”

“Hm?”

Zeno’s eyes flickered down and then back up, and their noses brushed. “Zeno wants to kiss you.”

Shin-ah blinked slowly. He swallowed and subconsciously licked his lips, which suddenly felt dry and chapped. “... Please.”

Zeno shifted slightly and closed the gap, pressing their lips flush together. It wasn’t really a moving kiss, but Shin-ah noticed that Zeno’s lips were chapped and cool, and their skin snagged just a little as they pulled back. Shin-ah let out a small breath and he moved forward again, the absence of his mask’s weight the last thing on his mind as he brought a hand up to tangle in Zeno’s hair.

Zeno lifted his arms and pulled Shin-ah closer, fingers fisting in the fabric of his coat, and Shin-ah’s free hand moved to rest on Zeno’s back. It was soft and slow and Shin-ah moved slowly with Zeno. Zeno’s canines were sharper than his own, more like fangs, but Zeno took care to not accidentally bite Seiryuu.

Shin-ah pulled back and looked at Zeno, whose cheeks were flushed and lips shiny. His eyes were shining and Shin-an pressed their foreheads together to let their breath mingle. “... You’re beautiful.”

Zeno smiled and he hugged Shin-ah tightly, pressing his face into the other’s collar. Shin-ah hugged him in return, feeling something protective bubbling under the surface. He pressed his face into Zeno’s hair, letting out a soft purring sound. Zeno let out a soft breath, a rumbling sound that resembled words rolling from his mouth. It wasn’t a language that Shin-ah was familiar with, so he didn’t say anything.

His balance tipped and next thing he knew, he and Zeno were sprawled on the ground, and Shin-an propped himself up, blinking in surprise. Zeno laid beneath him, hair splayed out and with a smile curving onto his lips. His hands found Shin-ah’s, and he locked their fingers together before pulling Shin-ah forward. Shin-ah rose onto his knees and was concerned that he would lose his balance and fall, and Zeno was smiling up at him like nothing else existed.

Zeno smiled. “Your eyes really are beautiful.” He breathed.

Shin-ah stared down at him, barely processing the compliment as he stared into the depths of blue. Zeno’s eyes were always bright, but now that he was looking even closer he could see wisdom from age in the darkest blues, and some sort of childish cheer within the brightest hues. He could drown in those eyes.

Shin-ah leaned down and fluttered his eyelashes against Zeno’s cheeks, and he felt Zeno still for a moment before he giggled. He kissed at Shin-ah’s cheeks, bringing his knees up and wrapping his entire body around Seiryuu. Shin-ah blinked but he let Zeno pull him in, tucking his arms underneath Zeno’s body to hold him.

“So this is where you two have been.” Shin-ah jumped, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face into Zeno’s collar as he heard Jae-ha’s voice.

“Ryokuryuu!” Zeno looked over and beamed. “What is it?”

“Yun told me to come get you two for dinner. But I see you’re a little… occupied.” Jae-ha’s tone was full of amusement. “Come whenever you’re ready.”

“Food!” Zeno cheered and he looked up at Shin-ah, cupping his face. “We can cuddle more later, Seiryuu. Let’s go get food!”

Shin-ah peeked his eyes open slightly and he sat back as Zeno untangled himself. Ouryuu waited patiently with a smile as the other dragon retrieved his mask, and they made their way back with Jae-ha, fingers locked together. 


End file.
